PixelLoaf Wiki:Community Portal
=Welcome to the PixelLoaf Wiki= The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. Specific discussions and help requests can happen here on the Community Portal Talk Page, or in the talk page for whatever page is up for discussion. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the main page. Don't forget to add something to your profile, and feel free to add yourself to Users too. Otherwise, good luck, and thanks for the help!! =Current Projects= Since the wiki is just starting out, there are large sections that need to be written. We'll organize them into projects and tackle one topic at a time. Here's where you can find out what the current project is. =New to wikis? Help is here.= If you are lost, this is the place to go, we'll cover what we're doing and how. What is this thing written in?!? This is a wiki, and it is written in Wikitext. Wikitext is kinda like BBCode in that it is a reformatting of HTML to allow for more control over the presentation and to increase security. Ultimately, it makes a lot of HTML much easier by using super-simple commands instead, and then running this whole thing through a parser before it is served up to a browser. Generally, Wikitext tags are surrounded by square brackets [ ], and templates are surrounded by curly braces { }. More details below. There's plenty of help over at Wikia Community Central, and the most useful of these are the pages on the following topics: *General Info on Editing *Common Wikitext Commands *Redirects *Templates *Advanced Commands (Parser Functions) Specific to this Wiki: *List of Templates in use by us. *List of all templates on this wiki, including pre-loaded ones not in use yet. Common Template Examples Here are some templates that will be useful for this wiki: Don't forget to give credit to whoever wrote each tidbit, too. (and I'm doing this with HTML because then I don't have to worry about nesting Templates, which is a pain. ~ And, if categories are being a pain, you can add a category with this: Category:category name. What am I looking for? Wherever you see red links, it means that a page needs to be made. They look like this: Don't create this page. This red link is here as an example. For an easy to use list of all red links on the wiki, see . Also, in the middle of some pages, you will find this: Whenever you see that, feel free to delete the template and add what you know on the subject. Also feel free to stick that template into a page if you see a section that needs more info, but you don't want to write it yourself. The template marker looks like this: Also, please keep a few standards in mind: *Always use singular forms for things. Page names: "Goomba" = Good! "Goombas" = Bad! *Do not put articles in front of things. Page names: "Mario Brothers" = Good! "The Mario Bros." = Bad! *If you need to use abbreviations, make sure there's a redirect with the full expansion. We're here to help. Us admins will look over stuff from time to time and make corrections on anything we see seriously wrong, but otherwise, the talk page will be the place to discuss changes and minor corrections. Every Wiki page has an associated talk page, and that is where you can write whatever you are thinking about doing to the page, and we can all discuss. Other things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community